godzilla_series_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla 2000
78 meters |weight = 25,000 metric tons|enemies = Millennian UFO Orga Megaguirus (Possesses Godzilla's DNA)|relationships = Orga (Clone) Meganula Megaguirus|createdby = Ishiro Honda Tomoyuki Tanaka Eiji Tsuburaya Wataru Mimura Takao Okawara Masaaki Tezuka|portrayedby = Tsutomu Kitagawa|firstappearance = Godzilla 2000: Millennium|lastappearance = Godzilla vs. Megaguirus|roar = }}The '''Godzilla 2000' (ミレゴジ2000) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1999 and 2000 Godzilla films, Godzilla 2000: Millennium and Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Name In Godzilla 2000: Millennium, the MireGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically mireniamu (ミレニアム), meaning millennium, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ). In Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, the GiraGoji's name comes from another kaiju's name, Megaguirus (メガギラス Megagirasu), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ). Detail Godzilla returned from the grave, so to speak, in Godzilla 2000: Millennium. The new suit, created for the film by suit maker Shinichi Wakasa and worn by new suit actor Tsutomu Kitagawa, was an all new, very radical look for Godzilla. Heavily inspired by the KingGoji suit, this suit contained many new and old features. The scales on this suit were more detailed and prominent, his dorsal plates were large and jagged with a purple tint to them, and his head shape was thinner, making him look more reptilian. Godzilla's mouth and eyes contained the trademark "frown" present on other suits; the tongue was long and teeth had the old fangs, and his eyes were white with black pupils, much like the eyes used on the 84Goji suit. The tiny ears that existed in the original Godzilla suit and those in the Heisei series had also returned. This suit was painted a natural, dark shade of green. It was the first Godzilla suit to be officially painted green, where as previous suits were mostly painted charcoal black, except the ones in the original film. For the next film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, very few changes were made to this suit design. It now had a smaller mouth, flatter face, longer neck, the skin color was changed to an even lighter shade of green, and the color of the dorsal plates was changed to more of a light purple color. Otherwise, it's the same suit. This suit is also called the GiraGoji (ギラゴジ). Trivia * The MireGoji suit was also used to characterize Godzilla in Toho's CR Godzilla games in 2006 and 2010. * This Godzilla suit is one of the best surviving suits, and has been displayed multiple times with very little instances of decay or damage, despite being used in two films, plus stage shows and the CR Godzilla''games, over a period of 18 years. * The MireGoji suit could be seen during the Godzilla Encounter. * The MireGoji was the second Godzilla design to have appeared as a computer generated image in a film (the first being the MogeGoji); there is an underwater shot in ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium, in which MireGoji is completely rendered in CGI. List of appearances Films * Godzilla 2000: Millennium (First appearance) * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Video games * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee * Godzilla: Save the Earth * CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle * Godzilla: Unleashed * CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla in Hell (Issue #2 and Issue #3) * Godzilla: Rage Across Time Category:Millenium era - Kaiju